Hyper-Instincts
Description The brain reacts to stimuli through a process called neural firing. Neural firing is created by oscillatory activity in the brain. The strength of the oscillatory activity is dependent on the stimuli through each form of oscillatory activity no matter how strong or weak creates what is known as brainwaves that effect the mind and mental function of the person to react to the stimuli. The brain creates 6 types of brainwaves which are Alpha, Beta, Delta, Theta, Infra-low and Gamma. Of these 6 Gamma Brainwaves, which operates at a frequency between 25 and 100 hertz, are the strong and fastest. Gamma brainwaves modulate perception, consciousness, expansion of consciousness, and reaction speed. They do this by exciting multiple areas of the brain to increase the processing time of perceptional inputs by increasing neural firing rates. A Valen with this ability has a mind that allows these brainwaves to be dominant of the others. They are also able to put themselves in a state where these brainwaves supersede conscious brain activity in the way a reflex does. While in this state the Valen's mind takes into account their wants, situation, health status, surroundings, knowledge, etc and quickly deduce the best course of action to achieve this goal. Sub Powers Accelerated Thought Process When the user puts themselves into the intrinsic''' state, where the Gamma Brainwaves supercede normal cognitive thinking, their brain is able to see the world as if it were in slowmotion. This allows them to process the movement of others and objects in order to prepare/defend against it. It has been show many times that the user does possess this ability without entering this mental state but it is only active when focus. * '''Attack Prediction- Since the user is able to process the movements of something and think of the scenerios that these movements could lead to it is possible for them to predict the attacks of their opponents. Enhanced Aim During times of focus it is possible for a person block out auditory, visual, aromic, or tactile distractions which creating a sort of tunnel vision for the mind. The user of this ability is able to do this innately, though this may makes the user vunerable to attack. In some instances this ability has blocked the user's danger intuition. Flawless Coordination The mind's imaging systems and muscle control are perfectly in tune with the motor skills center of the brain allowing the user to perfectly preform envisioned movements without practice. Eidentic Memory When the intrinsic state of awareness the user is able to innately reach into the depths of their memory in order to solve problems and take action. It has been shown that its is harder for the user to articulate their memories than is for them to recall them. * Photographic Deduction- The user has amazing deductive and information processing ability of anything they are seeing and relating it to something they know and/or remember. Enhanced Awareness The user is highly aware of the details of their surroundings making them notice things that others would see, think nothing of, and forget or things others would miss completely. This facet of hyper-awareness also allows the user to see the movements of others and intrpret them. * Body Language Analysis- The user can intuitively read others' body language. This is done by reading what is known as mirco expressions such as a quiver, twitch, darting eyes. * Pattern Sensing-The user can analyze and pick up on patterns in one's environment. Danger Intuition The user can sense immediate danger and sense unwanted or hectic threats to their well-being and evade it. The intuition usually regards themselves, but may include their surroundings. This ability can take over cognitive control and force the user to act on the danger in order to preserve their well-being. This ability does not activate on if the user is aware of the danger coming. For instance, if a person tries to use a sneak attack on the user the user will be alerted but after that the user will not be alert to the danger if it stems for the attacker due them already being aware of the danger. This ability also works if the user themselves can not see the danger. For example if the user is looking down and about to walk into a wall the abiltiy will activate and the user will either stop or instinctively look up. Limitation * Though the user has an accelerated thought process it is still possible for them to exprience information overload. * This ability is reliant on the knowledge of the user. * Being that Gamma Brainwaves are generated in the thamalus if it is damaged the user won't be able to access this ability. * If the hyper-aware state is activated to more than 5 times a day the user will begin to hallucinate and will not be able to access any facet of this ability for at least 10 hours. * The intrinsic''' '''state can be only be maintained for 5 minutes at a time due to the brain not being conditioned to read Gamma Brainwaves for extended periods. If this time period is exceeded the thamalus maybe injured and the Valen with this ability may fall into a coma of considerable strength. It is possible for the user to develop to a point that this time period can be extended but this is only possible through extensive training, use of this abilty, and bodily conditioning. Category:Valen Abilities Category:Powers